


A Shot of Something Warm

by alianora



Category: Angel: the Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She and Amanda and Jill had sat on the hotel room bed and watched LA burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot of Something Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyle/gifts).



Title: A Shot of Something Warm  
Author: alianora  
Email: alianora@gmail.com  
Fandom: Angel (Nina fic), post Not Fade Away.  
Author's Note: written as a gift for doyle-sb4, and for the fun of taking on a fandom I hadn't written in before. Hope you enjoy!

 

 

She hadn't quite got her brain around the fact that a large part of LA was gone.

She had been in the shower when the news came on, and Amanda banged on the door yelling, "Aunt Nina! Aunt Nina! All of California just blew up!" and Nina had almost tripped getting out of the shower.

She and Amanda and Jill had sat on the hotel room bed and watched LA burn.

Nina had still been in her towel two hours later, and she had been pretty sure she was never going to be able to brush out the dried shampoo from her hair. Amanda had fallen asleep in her mother's lap while Jill made frantic calls to check on her friends and her job and their house.

Nina just sat there.

He had known.

She kept searching the faces of the survivors who were trying to explain what had happened, looking for him. For Fred, or Harmony, or anyone from the office who might know something.

Helicopters were circling over the city, showing pictures of corpses and burned out buildings.

No one could explain where the dragon had come from.

Current theory was that dinosaurs that had lived in the sewer had finally bred themselves out of room or had gotten tired of such nasty living arrangements, and had decided to take back the city.

But Nina had seen, or maybe hallucinated, in the nauseating overhead helicopter shot, the shattered remains of a sword lying in the rubble with the dragon.

She wasn't sure if she should hope. Or cry.

So she just sat instead. In her towel. With shampoo drying in her hair and her sister panicking because she couldn't get through to the hospital.

She finally got dressed, after Jill stopped her from going outside for a walk in what she was currently wearing. She pulled on the first thing that came to hand, and wandered outside with shampoo still in her hair.

She sat on the steps down to the ocean, and watched the sun go down.

She had not been there, but she had the smell of burning in her head.

She wondered if there was any way he, or any of them, had survived.

She wondered if she could survive her next change without having a safe place to go to.

She wondered why he had done it.

And why he hadn't made it back.

END


End file.
